¿Quien es el mejor padre?
by AnaVickyB
Summary: Todos dicen ser el mejor padre, pero ¿lo son? mejor dicho ¿quien es el mejor? Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Que epilogo ni que ocho cuartos?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer. Nada me pertenece por desgracia, todo es de Rowling..**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

><p><strong>"¿Quién es el mejor padre?"<strong>

**.**

**.**

Draco Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente por una calle muggle, acompañado por un bebe en una carreola. Se detuvo en una mansión donde la música sobresalía junto a varios llantos de bebes.

-Creo que llegamos un poco tarde, Scorp -le dijo al bebe- Si mama pregunta diremos que nos entretuvimos viendo unos _narglishos_, esas mierdas que tu tía Luna ve siempre.

El bebe rubio mira a su padre y balbucea.

-Se llaman _nargles_ y no creo que el bebe pueda decir eso Malfoy, deberías recordar que todavía no sabe hablar-dijo Harry Potter.

-Como siempre metiéndote en lo que no te importa _cara rajada_-resoplo Draco- A veces olvido que mi hijo no sabe hablar, ¿y? eso no es nada extraño.

-Te equivocas Draco, eso es muy extraño-dijo Theodore Nott dándole un chocolate a un pequeño niño de apenas un añito- Yo nunca olvido que mi pequeño Lysander no sabe hablar todavía. Luna y yo esperamos con ansias sus primeras palabras.

Draco lo mira con burla.

-Claro que no Theo, lo que tu olvidas es que tu hijo no puede sostenerse. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo dejaste solo en un columpio, y se cayó? La pobre Luna casi muere del susto, en ese momento juro que pensé que iba a lanzarte un _avada kedavra._

Las mejillas de Theodore Nott se colorean de un rojo intenso.

-Las serpientes siempre han sido muy estupidas-dijo Ron Weasley que había escuchado toda la plática- Los leones siempre hemos sido mejores padres.

-El bebe de Potter todavía no nace, por eso no podemos decir nada de el –dijo Blaise Zabini llegando de la mano de una pequeña pelirroja de tres años- Pero de ti_ cu_ñ_adito_, podemos decir mucho.

Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy asienten mirando al pelirrojo con burla.

-Recuerdo cuando Pansy llego llorando a mi casa, porque habias dejado a Hugo en los baños del _caldero chorreante_-dijo Draco.

Harry Potter y las tres serpientes comenzaron a reír.

-¡Pensé que estabas de mi lado Harry! –replico Ron Weasley con la cara del mismo color de su cabello.

-Lo estoy amigo, lo estoy-dijo sonriendo- Pero tienes que admitir que tu tampoco has el padre mas inteligente. En realidad ninguno de ustedes lo ha sido-dijo apuntando a las serpientes y el pelirrojo- El mejor padre seré yo, cuando nazca mi pequeño James.

-Eso espero Potter-dijo una muy embrazada Astoria pellizcando el brazo de Harry- No quiero que salgas con las tonterías de estos-dijo señalando a los otros hombres.

Harry Potter negó con una sonrisa y acaricio el gran estomago de su esposa.

-¡Aquí están todos! –grito Astoria a las demás mujeres que se encontraban adornando el jardín de los Potter para el _baby shower_ de Astoria. Un evento muggle que a _Hermione Malfoy_ le gustaba organizar- Ven amor, tienes que ver los regalos que me han dado. ¡Hay mucha ropa para James! –dijo llevándose a su esposo hacia una mesa repleta de regalos.

-¡Blaise Zabini te he estado buscando! ¿Le diste chocolate a Sophie, verdad? ¡Ahora no se va a querer dormir en la noche! –grito una muy furiosa _Ginny Zabini _con un bebe en sus brazos- Ven Sophie, amor, tu hermano Andrew esta jugando con el hijo de tío Neville, ve a buscarlo.

La niña asintió y soltó la mano de su papa para ir a jugar con su otro hermano.

-Y tu-dijo Ginny señalando a su esposo- Cuida a Eddie, yo tengo que ir a buscar el pastel de Astoria-dijo entregándole al bebe- No lo vayas a dejar caer, como la vez pasada.

Las mejillas de Blaise se colorearon de un tono rosado y solamente asintió.

Ron Weasley sonríe con arrogancia al ver como su hermana trata a su _amado cuñadito. _

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley quiero tu trasero aquí, a mi lado! –grito _Pansy Weasley_ - ¡Es hora de la comida de Hugo! ¡Penélope _tu princesita_ esta peleando de nuevo con la hija de Daphne! ¡Ve a separarlas! ¡Es tu culpa por dejarla ver programas de lucha!

Ron suspiro y fue a separar a su pequeña hija de 4 años antes de que dejara sin pelo a la hija de la hermana de Astoria.

-Creo que mejor voy a buscar a mi Luna, antes de que se ponga como una gatita enfurruñada-dijo Theo despidiéndose de Draco.

Draco Malfoy sonrío cuando escucho a su pequeño Scorpius reír.

-¿Verdad que yo soy el mejor padre, Scorp?-le pregunto- Tus _queridos tíos_, son una bola de pen...

-¡Draco Malfoy ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración! ¡Nada de malas palabras delante de Scorp! –lo reprendió su esposa- Y recuerda que nuestro pequeño todavía no habla -le dijo Hermione abrazándolo por atrás- Pero si, tienes razón. Eres el mejor padre.

-Me halaga señora Malfoy-dijo besando sus labios castamente- Pero ya lo sabia, soy el mejor padre. Los otros idio… tontos no son competencia para mí.

Hermione se separo de el y se inclino para coger a su pequeño hijo de la carreola.

-¡Que arrogante _amor_! –dijo besando su mejilla- Y bien, ¿Por qué llegaron tarde esta vez? –le pregunto a su esposo- Podrás ser el mejor padre, pero también eres el mas impuntual- lo reprendió- Ven, saludemos a todos los invitados, nadie te ha visto-dijo jalando su brazo- Y ¡Llegando a la casa hablaremos!

Draco Malfoy se sonrojo y le sonrío tímidamente a su esposa. Por desgracia no se salvaría del regaño.

Pero era el mejor padre, ese era su consuelo.

**.**

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Es mi primera historia para un reto, así que no esperen mucho.<strong>

**Espero les guste y si no les gusta, pues ... **

.

.


End file.
